<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coordinates Home by LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814643">Coordinates Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek'>LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-War, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic went for a new tattoo. Chris and a few of the others went with him. Each got their own ink at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago, Khalila Seif/Glain Wathen, Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe, Thomas Schreiber (The Great Library)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coordinates Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/gifts">TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/gifts">RosalindInPants</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15: Nic's Tattoo</p><p>Special thanks to Mazeem and Rosalind for the help on this. I couldn't have done it without both of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris could still feel the sting of the tattoo needle in his wrist. There had been an amazing sense of calm as the numbers appeared in the skin. A sense that finally he could admit who and what he was along with whom he had chosen as his partner. It wasn’t that they had hidden their relationship, but it also wasn’t as out in the open as most people’s relationships were. </p><p>His eyes scanned the table seeing each of his children sitting around talking, laughing, and eating. He knew that it meant the world to Nic when he got to cook for everyone and they enjoyed it as much as he did. None of the ones who had gone with them had hidden their new ink and Chris pushed his shirt sleeves up making himself more comfortable. </p><p>Jess’ he had noted at the shoppe was on his left wrist. 39.952583 and -75.165222. ‘Philadelphia, where so much animosity seemed to drain away from them. They fought, but not nearly with the same viciousness.’</p><p>Dario sat next to him. 31.200092 and 29.918739 on his right wrist. ‘Alexandria. Where he nearly lost his lover three times. Once in the Amphitheatre, once in the Archivist’s office, and once in the streets.</p><p>Chris’ eyebrow went up seeing the same digits on Glain’s wrist, the ink looking like Khalila’s script. He knew that there was a story behind that for her, but it wasn’t being spoken about. </p><p>A henna version was just visible on Khalila’s left wrist matching Glain’s. Khalila’s fingers running over the newly inked skin, looking more comfortable than she had in months.</p><p>52.520008 13.404954 had been inked into Thomas’ right wrist. Chris had noticed that Thomas was starting to spend equal time between Alexandria and Germany. He had the feeling that these numbers would lead Thomas right back to his heart.</p><p>Chris glanced down at his own wrist. 55.755825 37.617298. Where he had found Nic once again, and his head wasn’t turned by his studies or the hurt from his past. Where he had almost lost Nic for the first time and was ready to give anything to keep the High Garda Captain with him forever. The true start to their relationship.</p><p>When Nic walked back in carrying two more bottles of wine and a bottle of sparkling juice, Chris saw the numbers inked into his lover’s left wrist and breathed out. Those numbers meant so much to Nic on so many levels. While Nic was cooking Chris had taken out his codex and looked them up. 43.0551° N, 11.4890° E. Nic’s birthplace first and foremost, the land of his father’s ancestors. When Chris asked Nic about it though the words were like a balm to his soul.</p><p>“The place I knew I would keep you for eternity. My family accepted you without question.” Nic’s eyes went a little distant though his voice stayed strong. “The moment I saw you with my nephew in your arms and you were at complete peace with the world. Seeing you in that rocking chair holding an infant looking so beautiful.”</p><p>When Nic took his seat, Chris slid his fingers between Nic’s, their inked skin pressed against each other. “When do we return to Montalcino?”</p><p>“Have the urge to be in the middle of my family again?”</p><p>Chris smiled and slipped his hand down so his fingers could trace the new ink. “The wine, Your family,” a wistful expression moved over his features for a moment. “To see your sister’s new child.”</p><p>“We shall return as soon as these ones are settled a bit more than.” Nic promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The wedding band is placed on different hands depending on culture.</p><p>Jess, Glain, Khalila, Chris, and Nic the ink would be on what they consider their 'wedding band' wrist, the left. </p><p>Thomas and Dario is on the right due to their culture's 'wedding band' being placed on the right hand. </p><p>Cooridnates:</p><p>Jess- 39.952583 and -75.165222 Phildelphia. If I am remembering the book correctly, Jess and Dario seem to have a slightly better relationship after the Philadelphia time frame.</p><p>Dario- 31.200092 and 29.918739 Alexandria. I embellished one a bit, but the other two I felt shook Dario into realizing how mortal they actually were.</p><p>Glain- 31.200092 and 29.918739 Alexandria. I took this from S&amp;I Chapter 37. It spoke to me quickly, the idea that Glain reached out for Khalila when it could have just as easily been Thomas, just made this one feel right.</p><p>Khalila- 31.200092 and 29.918739 Alexandria.  Same explanation as Glain.</p><p>Thomas- 52.520008 and 13.404954 Berlin. It's his homeland, where his family was from. I am also going to a few of my other pieces and saying that it's where Mathias is yet.</p><p>Chris- 55.755825 and 37.617298 Moscow. Stormcrow. I was debating about this one until I talked to Maz. Even with two conflicting pieces of information on Nic and Chris' past. I chose Stormcrow and Moscow because it cemented the relationship to me.</p><p>Nic- 43.0551 and 11.4890 Montalcino, Italy. A while ago on discord there were few of us talking and I did a google search on 'Santi' and 'Vineyard'. It came up with a place called Biondi Santi Franco. I took liberties with this and it became the Santi family vineyard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>